Chronicles of Arukas
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: Summary: Sakura is a normal school girl in a modern world. But when this strange guy appears, telling her fantasy characters such as Mario and Link are real, things take rapid change. Be ready for Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, Link and many more!
1. Chapter 1: Off into the World of Fantasy

**_

* * *

_**

PROLOGUE

**Hello everyone! Well, I haven't been here on , for I had no internet. . FINALLY, we have internet again! But whilst not using my computer much, my mom bought me the new game out here in Europe: Super Smash Bros. Brawl! I played it a lot and had a weird dream, giving me an idea for a Sasusaku Fan fiction! I decided to write after some planning, for I had loooots of inspiration.**

* * *

**Well, as you can guess from the summary, this story contains all Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters (SSBB)! No, it's not going to be a story all about fighting -.- it just has the characters. But for any of you who don't know them, and maybe like to research them or so (for pictures…etc., although I'll give my best in describing them), then here I'll list the characters of SSBB and where they come from (which games). I'm not going to name the Naruto characters** **though O.O**

**Some of the Characters here I don't quite like…but I decided to include EVERY character here, even if some aren't really favoured "-.-**

**This is unnecessary but oh well: Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto OR SSBB, though I own games of them two, lol!**

**Mario:** Games such as Mario Party(1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8) Super Mario Sunshine, Paper Mario, Mario Kart Double Dash, Super Mario Land…etc.

**Peach:** Mario games (Appears in Super Mario Sunshine), Mario Party, Mario Kart Double Dash, Princess Peach game and other Mario games.

**Luigi:** Luigi's Mansion, Mario party, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario Bros., Mario Kart Double Dash…etc.

**Bowser:** Most Mario games such as Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Party, Mario Kart Double Dash…etc.

**Wario:** Wario ware, Mario Party, Mario kart Double Dash, Wario Land…etc.

**Yoshi:** Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Island, Mario Party, Mario Kart Double Dash, Yoshi: Touch & Go…etc.

**Donkey Kong (DK):** Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, Mario Kart Double Dash, Donkey Kong: Jet Race…etc.

**Diddi Kong:** Most Donkey Kong games, Mario Kart Double Dash, Diddi Kong Racing…etc.

**Link:** The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask/Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass.

**Princess Zelda:** In all of The Legend of Zelda games.

**Ganondorf:** The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Ocarina Of Time… I don't know if in any more…

**Pikachu:** Pokemon: Red/Blue/Yellow/Gold/Silver/Crystal/Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Fiery Red/Leaf Green/Diamond/Pearl/Channel/XD: Gale of Darkness/Stadium/Snap…etc.

**Lucario:** Pokemon Pearl/Diamond, the Film Lucario and the secret of Mew…etc.

**Jigglypuff:** The Same as the Games Pikachu is in (Pokemon).

**Pokemon** **Trainer (I gave him a name in the Story, but he's not called that in the game):** He's just a Trainer like Ash is from Pokemon.

**Olimar:** Pikmin

**Kirby:** Kirby

**Meta-knight:** Kirby

**King Dedede:** Kirby

**Ice climbers:** Ice Climbers

**Pit:** Kid Icarus

**Sonic:** Sonic The Hedgehog

**Samus:** Metroid

**R.O.B:** I have nooo idea…he's just a Robot, maybe number 5. from these robot films…?

**Snake:** Metal Gear Solid

**Fox:** Star Fox: Adventures/Assault…etc.

**Falco:** Star Fox: Adventures/Assault…etc.

**Captain Falcon:** F-Zero

**Ness:** Earthbound

**Lucas:** Earthbound

**Marth:** Fire Emblem (changed his emblem in the story)

**Ike:** Fire Emblem (changed his emblem in the story)

**Roy:** Fire Emblem (He's from the Game: Super Smash bros. Melee, and doesn't appear in Brawl, but fitted in the story.) (changed his emblem in the story)

**Mr. Game & Watch:** Mr. Game & Watch (He's an old Console as well as a game)

**Sorry if some have many games listed and others only little…; Some of the characters I don't quite know, so I had to research them in the Game itself (where they come from and so on), and others I only know some games, not all. I hope this helps you! 34 characters (wow) .**

* * *

**Okay, done with the 'Prologue'!**

**P.S: Sorry, now it wont be a surprise _who_ will appear in the Story, but if you don't know some of those characters, then it _will _be surprising…I hope, lol.**

**Okay, after the little explaining prologue, here the first chapter! Enjoy it people!**

* * *

"_You will die if you do so!" Lucario, the Pokemon able to see the Aura of living creatures, roared._

"_I have no choice!" The princess protested, "To stop this war…sacrifices have to be made…" She murmured the last part, gazing intently at the fields soaked in the reddish amber of flames. _

_Lucario, still in his respectful position- kneeling- stared at her, "The Aura in you is too important to be wasted! The life here depends on you!"_

"_They will be able to continue without me…they leave me no choice!" She cried now with more frustration._

_The dog like Pokemon had no choice but watch the princess change into more suitable attire than a dress. _

_Now wearing a pair of trousers and a Shirt, Aruka bound her hair together and marched out the door._

_Lucario sighed, eyes closed as he activated his powers to see the guards near the entrance of the palace._

"_Hime-sama, the guards will stop you…you need to take the way through the window.." Quickly, he slapped his face in anger. __**What am I doing?!**__ He thought, __**I'm helping the princess into her own pity!**_

"_Good idea, Lucario-san!" And with that, the princess was gone out through the window and towards the peak of the war…_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Off into the world where Fantasy was born!**_

She sighed for the fifth time this day. Her emerald eyes met those of a blackish blue, gazing questioningly at her gesture.

The pink haired girl looked down, not wanting to answer. This only confused Temari more and more. Something seemed to nag her friend Sakura.

But the girl with the four, wild and blond ponytails just shrugged her wonder off, concentrating on the maths teacher.

Sakura was observing the kindergarten kids from the yard next to theirs. They were messing around and playing with toys whilst running around happily.

"What's eating you?" Temari's voice interrupted the pink haired girl's thoughts.

"Nothing…" Sakura turned her head back to the kids outside.

"You don't act like it…"

"Nothing's nothing."

"Nothing is something." Temari's dark eyes now glared at her friend.

Sakura touched the necklace under her school blouse. It was a black string with a cherry blossom out of metal hanging from its end. The cherry blossom was painted in its actual colours: a light pinkish white.

After some silence, Sakura broke it, starting off to explain what was nagging her by asking a question, "Say…Temari-chan, does any country have typical clothing of black and a camouflage robe? Or do we have any festivals coming up soon?"

Temari raised an eyebrow, "What does this question mean?"

"Just answer it!"

"Not that I know of and no, no festivals at the moment." Temari placed her index finger under her chin, gesturing that she was thinking about the question.

"Why are you asking anyways?" She then interrupted.

"Because…" Sakura thought back about this morning…

* * *

**Flashback**

_The Traffic lights flashed red, Sakura's mom halting and waiting for them to change. _

_Sakura looked out the window to her right, watching the busy people on the roads and streets; some talking to others per mobile, others walking to work or jogging themselves awake._

_Suddenly her eyes met something strange and new. _

_On top of a tree in the park next to the road stood a figure, crouched and spying around. _

_The person seemed to search for something. He, Sakura guessed it was a guy by the looks, wore a camouflaged robe that had a high collar. Under the robe he was clad completely in black; black trousers, shoes and a black, short-sleeved shirt. Too did he wear fingerless glove, reaching up to the end of his elbow, and had a type of neckerchief around his neck and over his nose, which hid half of his face. The neckerchief, being made of a thin material, had the same green and brown patched colour as the robe. _

_The onyx eyes of the young man ran from left to right and back again. They were sharp and accurate. _

_But what made Sakura giggle a little was his hair. It reminded her of a cockatoo, for his hair was spiky and pointed to the back, its colour being that of raven's feathers. _

_Sakura gazed at him as long as she could, till her mom drove off_.

_**What a weird guy**…, __She thought,__ **Where the heck does he come from…?**_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"…I saw a guy dressed like that…"

Temari spat out her water she just drank and fell into laughter, "Oh my…really?!" She tried to calm herself before choking from the liquid still in her throat.

"Yes! I thought I was dreaming, seeing such a crazy guy." Sakura too started chuckling.

"Well, who knows, maybe he's from the Yakuza or worse…"

"But spying in the middle of the town?"

"Well, did he stand out?"

"Hmmm, not really, by his clothing yes, but he was camouflaged…it took me some time before I noticed him."

"Then he's doing his job well." Temari giggled.

They started on another conversation, till the bell rang and they hurried to lessons.

* * *

He sneezed, raising an eyebrow, then continuing. The raven haired boy was still wandering what kind of place he landed in.

After finding the rainbow glimmering, minor cut in the middle of the sky by walking around in the forests of Kingdom Arukas, Sasuke tried to find out what the cut was. As he plunged his fingers deeper into the 5cm long cut, it widened, till, it looked like a kind of door; floating in the middle of the forest and being brightly coloured and sparkling.

The Forest-knight decided to investigate this 'door', by entering and landing in this chaotic world, so he thought.

_Why are people running over the racing tracks? _He asked himself in wonder, _Do they want to be killed or something? And these buildings here look deformed. _His gaze fell to the one- or two floor high buildings, obviously houses near the road. But for Sasuke, just strange.

He shook his head in confusion, then placed his neckerchief over his nose again.

He moved on over the trees, then jumped on the roofs of the houses.

In wonder he staggered silently over them, not being seen because of his rapid pace.

He stopped in front of one peculiar building. The construction had at least four floors, and must've contained over 20 rooms, Sasuke guessed.

_What building is this? Maybe a nobles house or a strange built palace…_

He jolted from the roof and landed near the entrance. He stared at the sign next to the two doors.

**'_Konoha High School'_**

_School?!_ Sasuke shook his head, _A school building __this__ big? Can't be… where the heck __am I?!_

Just as he finished his thought, he heard the high clinging noise of a bell.

Looking around in wonder for the noise maker, he suddenly saw people racing out of the two doors; some stopping after some time to chat, others wandering off home. Soon the place was crowded with people.

Sasuke started to panic- too many people and he was captured right in between them. The worst, he stood out in front of the yellowish building, and the kids were blocking the way to the safety of trees!

Sasuke stepped back closely against the wall. He watched the crowds increase by every minute. His eyes stayed emotionless as he hid his gut feeling.

"Are you scared of too big crowds or just not social?" Came a melodic voice to the left of Sasuke.

He rapidly swished his face to said direction, seeing a pink haired girl; the hair up to her waist, being slightly curled.

His black pools sunk into her bright emerald ones.

She smiled at him, nearly laughing.

Sasuke's eyes were opened wide. _C-Can it be…is she…- No, she's dead Sasuke, she's __dead__, you got to come over it!_

"Has the cat got your tongue or are you mute?" She now asked him, her voice taking the tone of sarcasm.

Sasuke righted himself, "No cat got my tongue." He answered, his cold voice giving her chills.

"Well then you could answer earlier."

"I was in thoughts."

She hesitated, "May I ask…where you come from?" Her facial expression showed more concern. She had noticed the weirdly dressed guy after exiting the school building.

Sasuke tilted his head suspiciously, "May I ask why _you're_ asking?"

"Just wondering."

"Not from here." And Sasuke turned away, trying to make a way through the lessening crowds.

_What an answer…_ She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Sasuke now noticed the gazes of girls on him, giggling and whispering to their comrades. He knew this would happen. Most girls fell for him right at the first moment, chatting silently about how cute he was…_blah, blah_…etc.

Trying not to show his mood change, Sasuke searched his environment for the park, where he came from.

"I hope you're thinking about a better answer…" Sakura interrupted his thoughts.

"You're _still _here?"

"Why should I go? My mom's not here yet."

"Sorry, Hime-" He stopped abruptly, "I mean, sorry _Miss_, but I don't want to tell any stranger who I am." _Well done, Sasuke, you nearly called her 'Hime-sama'! _He groaned inwardly.

"Haruno Sakura." She said.

"Huh?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She was about to giggle again, "And I'm _not_ a princess."

"I know _that_…"

"You're not very well mannered, I see." She remarked.

"And may I ask _why_ in your opinion I'm not?"

"You're unfriendly, you don't look into my eyes when I talk to you, nor attempt to give me your name, and most of all: you've got your neckerchief over half of your face when speaking to someone, not very polite."

"I needn't be polite to strangers in a chaotic world."

"_Chaotic_ world?" Sakura frowned.

"Yes."

"The one who's _chaotic_, is you, for the way you dress is very…conspicuous."

"Only in this world."

She laughed, "What! Are you trying to tell me you're from _another world_?"

"Correct, Missy."

"I told you I'm called Haruno Sakura!"

"Ok, Haruno-san then!"

"Sakura will do."

Sasuke sighed.

"Soooo, are we _now_ trying to attempt a better behaviour?"

"No! And especially not with a girl."

"Why? What's wrong with my gender?!"

He didn't answer, instead tried to indicate to the blushing girls that eyed the raven head.

"Oh…" Sakura chuckled, "Girl magnet?"

"So it seems."

Sakura shook her head, then grabbed the boy's hand, tearing him towards the trees.

A little surprised, he followed. The eyes of the students continued glaring at him suspiciously.

Sakura stopped near the little forest next to the school and at the ends of the park, "Better?" She asked amused.

"…Yes…"

Silence broke in, as Sakura watched the cars run by. Sasuke took the chance to eye her. She was beautiful, he admitted that, but was looking like a clone of Aruka-sama. It was five years now that she left.

Sakura caught Sasuke off guard, as he stared with sad expression at the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He caught himself, "N-nothing!" Sakura didn't see him blush under the neckerchief.

Sasuke hesitated, before saying, "Uchiha Sasuke."

The Pink haired girl tilted her head.

The raven haired boy now placed his neckerchief neatly around his neck, "That's my name." Sakura felt her cheeks heat up upon seeing his face properly.

_No wonder he's a girl magnet_… She quickly smiled, "Finally the 'alien' is learning manners."

Sasuke snorted.

"So, which 'world' do you come fro-"

She got interrupted by two arms swinging around her shoulders, as Sakura gazed into the brightly grinning face of Temari, "There you are!"

"Oh, hey Temari-chan."

Temari now looked at Sasuke, being a little confused, "Wow…are we going to a carnival festival or so?"

"No…" Sasuke answered coldly.

"Who's that, Sakura-chan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" She hesitated again, then went up to Temari's ear and whispered: "The guy I told you about this morning."

Temari nodded in understanding, "Sabakuno Temari." She introduced herself, holding her hand towards him.

Sasuke didn't take it, but instead snorted again.

Sakura sighed, "He's not too well mannered, as I discovered." She told her friend.

"I see…" Temari frowned at him, "Well…I need to go now, my brothers are waiting! See you, Sakura-chan." She hugged her friend from behind, then waved at Sasuke and ran off.

"Bye!" Sakura called after her.

She then turned back to the Uchiha, "Have your parents never taught you any manners?"

"I have no parents, they died when I was very young." He answered icily, then wandered off towards the forest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she whispered, eyes towards the floor.

"Doesn't matter, Hi-" Sasuke slapped himself.

Sakura broke out in laughter, "Either you have a crush on me…or you serve some kind of princess." Sakura giggled.

"You…remind me of the princess of the kingdom I live in…she's dead, you know."

Sakura's laughter died away as she bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry, again…"

"Again, doesn't matter, you wouldn't know."

As Sasuke took another few steps towards the trees, Sakura asked: "Will you tell me…which world you come from?"

"World of Ever-known."

"_Ever-known_?"

"Yes."

Sakura started pacing after him, "What kind of world is it?"

"A world next to yours. It has many kingdoms, but although it seems very old and medieval, it is very modern too. At least to _our_ standards."

"Wow, sounds interesting."

"It's a wonderful world, and I have to return, Yoshi is most likely going mad."

Sakura stopped, "_Yoshi_?"

"Yes, he's my pet and he's waiting for me."

"Ooooooone moment! You're _not_ by chance talking about the green dinosaur Yoshi from those Mario games!?"

"You know him? And what do you mean, _Mario games_? Mario isn't a game he's the husband of Princess Peach of the Mushroom palace…"

"Yes, in _games_."

"No! Mr. Game & Watch is a _game_, but not Mario nor Yoshi!"

"Are you telling me Mario isn't a game but real?"

"Off course he is!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she sighed and touched her head, "You're _defiantly_ crazy!"

"Am _I _crazy, or _you_?"

"You're crazy for saying this, and I'm crazy for partly believing it by the tone of your voice."

"I'm not crazy and nor are you."

"Next you're going to tell me Sonic the Hedgehog exists too…"

"He lives in the canyon areas."

She was looking at him as if he was just tricking her, "You're kidding me, right?"

"I have no reason to."

"I'm not _stupid_."

"I've never said you are, Sakura-_chan_."

"You got proof?"

"Sure." And he walked off.

"Then show me!" She yelled, running after him.

"I'm leading you there."

"Where?"

"To my world."

"Oh yeah, forgot you're an alien."

He didn't answer to that.

* * *

Sasuke paced through the trees and continued heading deeper inside.

"How long will this take?"

"Only a few moments, you don't have to _stay _there, just convince yourself."

"I don't know if I _want_ to convince myself…" She had a gut feeling.

The Uchiha stopped right In front of the portal to his world. The pale rainbow colours sparkled in mid air.

Sakura's emerald pools widened, "Oh my-"

"Did I tell you or did I tell you."

She slowly attempted to touched the glimmering colours, being scared a little.

Sasuke sighed deeply, then stepped right into the colours.

Bright light exited the portal as he disappeared.

Sakura swallowed, stepping back a little.

Suddenly a hand grasped out and grabbed Sakura's arm, tearing her inside.

Sakura screamed as she landed on the other side. Sasuke placed his gloved hand over her mouth, "Shush!"

She swallowed again, eyes still opened wide to see her surrounding.

She was…still in a forest. The pink haired girl frowned. She thought she was just dreaming or being kidded, but then something changed her mind immediately.

"Yoshiiiiiiii!!" Came the stitch like voice, as a green, cartoon-ish dinosaur came racing along towards Sasuke with its red shoes.

No doubt, that was the Yoshi from the Mario games famous in Japan.

* * *

**Huhu, first Chapter finished. And, did you enjoy it? I hope so ..**

**Wow, Sasuke sounds really weird when telling Sakura Mario and Yoshi are real! What's Yoshi doing there anyway? Is Sakura going mad? Where has Sakura landed and who else will she meet? Everything in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Unreal

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy xD**

* * *

_**Chapter 2. Meet the unreal**_

"Huh?" Yoshi sounded sweet saying that, especially as he titled his head and left his mouth open for a few seconds.

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide from shock. She thought she was dreaming.

_Yoshi. Is. Standing. In front. Of. Me…_ He looked real, 3D, not flat and drawn, nor fake.

"Yoshi, I think you're scaring her." Sasuke told him, this time _he_ had sarcasm in his voice.

Yoshi jolted from one leg to the other, smiling and stepping back a little.

Sakura lay unmoved on the grassy ground.

"You're…You're _unreal_, you're just made up! How can you exist!? Have I landed in a video game or something…?"

Sasuke sniggered, "No you idiot, he's _real_, I told you he exists."

"He's real…and your pet, right?"

"Correct."

"But _you_ never appear in any games."

"That's because I'm _not_ a game figure!"

"Yeah but he is!" She pointed at the green dinosaur, "So how come he is real, how come some people made him up when he's _real_?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe…they landed in this world and saw it as inspiration…or." He started to smirk, "This world is cursed and all the fantasies and horrors come true here!"

Sakura shivered. Sasuke was scaring her on purpose. It may of sounded totally stupid, but after seeing a 'cartoon character', she believed anything would be real that seemed scientifically unexplainable. Especially a baby dinosaur, more of a chibi T-rex, with a red hump on his back and red shoes! Not to forget them huge, _innocent_ eyes.

But Yoshi had no claws, instead, short hands, a huge head and round snout.

"Yoshi!" He roared happily in his chibi voice.

He waddled towards Sakura, stretching out his left hand as far as he could, tilting his head and smiling. She took it, now standing on her feet again.

The dinosaur was good two heads smaller than her, and too did he remind her of a frog, for what happened next disgusted her.

Yoshi rolled out his tongue, which seemed endless, and licked her cheek, then rolled it back and closed his mouth.

Sakura felt like gagging, but hid it by just faking a smile.

"T-Thanks…" She murmured.

She heard a chuckle behind her, abruptly spinning around and glaring at the young Forest-knight.

"So, Sakura-_chan_, shall I lead you around?" He bowed a little, holding out his hand towards her.

She knew he was just kidding her, so slapped his hand and walked off.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. He followed her as she randomly wandered in a direction, not knowing where this may lead to.

* * *

After marching a few metres, a voice called out from behind them, as Sasuke halted. Yoshi banged into his legs.

"Yoshiiii…" He growled.

"SASUKEEEE!" Came the hyper and loud voice, as a blond guy approached them. His hair was spiky in all directions, he had cat like stripes marking his face and cobalt blue eyes. His clothing was exactly the same as Sasuke's.

"Man…I'm running after you the whole day now…can't you hear me anymore!?" He groaned in between pants.

"I can…but you dobe mainly waste my time with stupid stuff, and I have other problems."

"Yeah, yeah, same excuse. _What_ problems!?"

"That one…" He mumbled, pointing unobvious-ly at Sakura.

The pink haired girl glared at the raven head, then smiled at Naruto, "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

The blond boy started grinning, "Wow, nice to meet _you_ too!" He tried to look cool, placing a hand over the sheath of his dagger and looking like an expert.

Sakura frowned, giggling, "I guess he's a Forest-knight too…"

"Good guess." The Uchiha wandered off into the direction Naruto came from.

"Sorry for Sasuke being so…cold, he's not a nice person." Naruto tried to whisper to Sakura, but earned a bash on his head instead by Sasuke.

"I can still _hear_ you, Naruto…" His voice answered icily.

"I can tell you two are great friends!" Sakura blurted out with humour.

"Well, Sasuke _is_ my best friend, you know."

She frowned, "Okay…"

The onyx eyed boy didn't answer, but continued walking on.

* * *

Walking a few minutes on, they soon reached the end of the forest. Sakura saw that they were standing on a plateau. Under the massive and rocky cliff she saw green fields with flower beds. A river snaked its way through the scenery. More forest was seen behind a tall building.

_A palace_, Sakura guessed.

From far, the palace was hardly recognisable.

"Is that where we're heading?" She gestured with her index finger towards the towering building.

Sasuke shook his head, "That's the palace of Kingdom Arukas. It has fallen five years ago, the Kingdom is practically dead. Only few live here, one of them being the rich nobles Marth-sama, Ike-sama and Roy-sama. That's where we're heading, to their house."

"Are you friends with them?" She asked, searching the environment for any other houses.

"No I-, I mean, yes, we're friends of them."

Sakura was about to say something, but suddenly something swished in the sky passed her and hovered with rapid speed.

Sakura tried to followed the 'creature' and ended up looking at…Meta-knight…

"Oh my…"

Meta-knight was very small, actually an indigo ball that wore a metal mask. The mask had a V like shape cut out in the middle, the ends very far apart. From this two bright amber pools shone at Sakura's face. The creature too had deep purple shoes, a cape of dark blue colour and bat like, lilac wings. His cape had a big collar, which was white, that came up from behind his head, looking like a…crown. Meta-knight too had a zigzagged, golden knife in his right white hand.

He glared up at her, his eyes decreasing in size.

"Who's she…?" Came his deep but rather not too unfriendly voice.

"A girl…" Sasuke answered.

"I can see that."

"Just someone who followed me."

"_Followed _you?" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, to convince yourself."

"Convince herself about what?" Naruto asked.

"About all people and creatures such as Mario and Yoshi existing, and _aren't_ games." He stared at her.

Naruto began laughing, "G-Games…? _Them_?"

"Yup."

Naruto grasped for Sakura's arm and tore her down the stony path of the plateau.

"Are you sure she's no harm?" Meta-knight asked before Sasuke jumped down.

"Don't worry, _she_ will defiantly be no threat."

* * *

"Hiiiiiii!" Kirby shouted in his girlish voice after lifting his tiny arms, more like blobs on his body, and waved.

"Hi……." Sakura stared unbelievingly at him.

Kirby gathered air in his stomach, his round, little arms serving as good 'wings'. The pink ball jumped down from the tree and landed next to Sakura on his red feet. His eyes were zeros coloured blue and shining, his cheeks having deeper pink shades.

Sakura started poking the pink ball.

"Oh my god…just as I always imagined. He feels like rubber."

"Of course he does!" Naruto exclaimed, "Don't forget that he can blow himself up, so his skin must be rubber like.

Kirby smiled and blushed. He then jumped as light as a feather on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" The little dinosaur jumped around excitedly.

"He seems to like her, correct Yoshi?" Naruto asked the little guy.

Yoshi nodded happily. Sasuke saw them from a few metres distance. Surely did he know _why_ Yoshi and Kirby were so jolly.

His facial expression changed. From the cold, emotionless eyes came agony. Some sort of pain, not felt but seen.

He blinked a few times, then walked towards the others.

"Kirby's a lot around the house and in the forest when he's not here. He loves playing." Sasuke said, approaching them.

Kirby flew up into the sky and dived into the clouds.

"Hihi!" He called, as his voice grew further away.

Sakura ran after Kirby, "Hey, wait!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled after her.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, "Don't worry, Kirby's flying in the same direction we need to head. If she follows him, that doesn't matter, it's the same way."

"But what if he changes direction."

"He wont, he always flies towards the Mansion."

Naruto nodded, "True."

* * *

Sakura crossed the flowery fields and now halted at the wide river. Its stream was strong and its bed deep, unseen from the top. The fish wriggled like light rays among its flow.

"Hihi!" Kirby had it easy, he just needed to fly over the bright stream and he'd be safe.

Sakura bit her lower lip. _What now…?_ She asked herself.

Before she could think any further, something whooshed pass her face and dug deep into the flesh of a tree's branch on the other side of the river. It hit pretty high.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the claws shot.

"Can't cross the river?" Sasuke's voice came from behind.

"Sorry that I'm not a Forest-knight."

"Nothing to be sorry about, just shut up!" And Sasuke grabbed her by her waist, swinging over the river and landing on the branch.

"Tadah."

Sakura blushed, looking away. Sasuke now noticed her was holding her closely to himself. No wonder, he didn't want to let her fall in case she did.

The raven head hopped from the branch and let go, blushing himself. But he shook the blush off, pulling back the claws shot.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank. Forest-knights have to have every necessary utensil to survive in this world."

"Experts, ey?"

"Yup."

_BASH!_

Naruto landed right against the tree, now sliding down.

"Okay, he's an amateur, I guess…" Sasuke excused Naruto's failed try to cross the river heroically.

Sakura bit back a chuckle and followed the Uchiha deeper into the now approaching forest.

* * *

Naruto had a red mark on his face, rubbing it continuously and moaning about his attempt, excusing it by saying 'He slipped'.

Sakura knew he was very embarrassed, so just pretended to believe him.

"And, still on missions? Got to escort someone or who's she?" Came a calm voice from up a tree.

"No mission, just a girl wanting to check the area here."

"For what? Gold?" The male voice chuckled.

"No, just to convince herself."

"Hmmm, I think I don't want to know _what _she wants to convince herself of."

"About us all existing."

"Okay…."

Link jumped from his branch that shadowed him, now stepping into the small rays of sunshine falling through the tight leaves.

"Sasuke, she-"

"I know…"

"Nice to meet you, -"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Link." And the young warrior bowed down.

Link wasn't a Forest-knight, as Sakura discovered, but a warrior with a sword he called 'Elf sword', and the 'Hyrule bow'.

He was dressed a little…weird, but Sakura knew Link from the several 'The legend of Zelda' games.

Link wore a green attire. It was like a warrior gown or something.

Too did he have brown, fingerless gloves of leather and leather protections reaching up to his elbow; things you'd wear when wanting to hold a hawk or eagle. Link had a thin brown belt strap around his stomach, underneath following a thicker version of the belt. They seemed to hold the sheath of his sword and the bow on his back. Under his green gown he had the white clothing that led to his trousers, being connected. The white gown had a high collar. He too had brown leather boots and bags strapped onto him by the belts. His shield was on his back, it having interesting golden and silver markings of his kingdom.

Link's ears were long and pointed, like that of an elf, them wearing small blue, circular earrings. His dirty blond hair was short and cut un-neatly. The fringe was long and parted into two halves. He wore a long, green hat, looking like a sleeping hat, that reached up to the middle of his back.

Link's eyes were the same cobalt blue as Naruto's.

"But why aren't you in your kingdom?" Sakura asked confused.

"My kingdom has no problems, and Ganondorf is pretty annoying. I decided to come here, into this forest. It's peaceful here, and Sasuke is a friend of mine."

Ganondorf was an enemy of Link, whom we will come back to later.

"Oh, I understand." Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Say, Sasuke-san, are you leading her to Family Arkus?" Link asked curiously.

Sasuke nodded.

"Thought so…but don't you think…they'll-"

"Don't know, lets wait and see, that's all we can do at the moment."

Sakura frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." They answered as if in a choir.

Sakura shrugged, "Oh well…"

Yoshi stopped, raising his head in the air.

"Is something?" Sasuke asked his comrade.

But before Yoshi could answer, not in words but gestures, Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-san!" Link roared as she fell to the ground with something yellow on her.

"Piiii-kaaaa-CHUUUUU!" Just as the creature was about to send electric waves on the girl, Kirby grabbed the Pokemon from the sky.

"Nanana!" The pink ball scowled at him.

"Pika!" the yellow, mouse like creature protested.

Kirby let go of him, as Pikachu bashed to the ground, immediately jumping up and letting sparks fly from his red cheeks.

The 'mouse' was mainly yellow, having two brown stripes on his back, and the beginning of his lightning bolt reminding tail being brown too. He had a fine, black nose, a cat like grin and two red circles marking his cheeks. The tip of his long, pointed ears were black; the same colour as his eyes.

Sakura crawled aback from the 'monster'.

Suddenly the tension stopped and Pikachu relaxed. He started rubbing his face and crawling towards her.

"Chaaaa." It called sweetly.

It then hopped onto her lap.

Sakura slowly stretched out a hand to stroke it.

"Pikachu exists too?" She exclaimed.

"Yup, he does!" Naruto grinned.

"Any other Pokemons?"

"Only-" Naruto didn't finish, for the other three Pokemon ran out from the corner and stopped right next to Pikachu, who still lay and Sakura's lap.

"…them three are friendly…" Naruto finished half way.

In front of Sakura stood Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle.

Charizard was an orange dragon, the inside of its wings being greenish. Its tail was long and ended in a flame. Charizard's head was small and had two horns, its eyes were blue. From its stomach to the back of its tail was yellow.

Ivysaur was a plant like creature. A pale green dinosaur on all fours and red eyes, with four leaves on the back and a dark pink bulb in between. It also had darker green triangles covering parts of its body.

Squirtle on the other hand was like, the name tells it, a turtle. It was small, being blue with a brown shell. Squirtle could stand on its hind legs, its tail being curled at the end and its head round with brown eyes.

"There are practically all Pokemon in this world, but most of them hide in different territories here, hardly being seen. They don't like humans. These are the only ones that do." Sasuke explained, finishing off Naruto's try to explain, "For they belong to the Pokemon Trainer Yano."

"Yano?"

Sasuke nodded and pointed to the guy next to him.

It was a young boy with brown eyes, scruffy brown hair and the typical Pokemon Trainer uniform in red, white and black, and the cap.

He wore a normal T-shirt; red with two white lines leading from top to bottom. His sleeves were black and he had an amber rucksack. Yano wore normal jeans and black trainers with red markings. He had an emblem of a Pokemon Trainer on the right of his shirt. A white Pokéball decorated the middle of his cap.

Yano smiled and waved his hand.

Sakura got to her feet, "So you only have four Pokemon?"

"Yes, it began with three, but Pikachu soon wanted to join us."

All four Pokemon smiled at her happily.

Sakura shook her head, "This is just crazy…"

"What's crazy?" Sasuke frowned at her.

"All this! I mean…they come from _games_, and aren't _real_."

"Meet the unreal, girl."

"But…but… Oh god I've had enough!"

Sakura stormed off.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home!"

"You'll take ages, don't forget how long it took till we were here."

"Kirby!" She called, "Can you take me?"

Kirby came flying on a star, picking up Sakura and swishing off towards the plateau.

"Yano, can I quickly borrow your Charizard?"

"No problem, Sasuke."

The Forest-knight jumped onto Charizard's back, the dragon setting off and following the star.

* * *

Sakura reached the forest, jumping off the star, "Thanks Kirby!" She waved to him, then marched deeper into the forest.

Kirby scowled, but flew off.

Sasuke landed a few seconds after her, "Wait here please, Charizard."

The orange dragon roared quietly, as if saying 'yes' and stayed put.

Sasuke marched after Sakura, she not noticing him but he seeing her.

She stopped, looking right then left, and continued.

"You'll never find it like that." Sasuke called after her.

Surprised, she swung around, "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Making sure you're not getting lost." He approached her, pointing right, "There, in that direction was where the portal was."

"You know the Forest perfectly."

"I grew up in here."

Sakura walked in said direction, but still didn't near the portal.

"Where is it?!"

Sasuke stopped, "It should be here…" He frowned, "But it isn't."

"Maybe it wasn't here."

"It was…I remember the trees."

"They all look the same."

"They don't." Sasuke looked around, "It's gone…"

"That can happen." Naruto said, suddenly standing next to the Uchiha.

Sasuke gazed at him, "Where do you come from?"

"Well! I'm fast, you see-"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Link roared, "We came on Epona, my horse." He added the last bit for Sakura to know. But she already knew who Epona was.

"And up the plateau?"

"By climbing. Anyway, these portals have appeared recently in the last few days. They're harmless, but if you go through one and it disappears, you're captured in the world you are."

Sakura glared at him in horror, "But…you said they appear everywhere….so we just need to find another one, right?"

"Yes, but if you go through them, you wont land where you come from. Every portal leads to another world next to ours. The portal that appeared here lead to your world, any other ones to another world."

"Not to another _part_ of a world."

"Not if they don't lie closely together, which they never do."

"Do they reappear at times."

"The same Portal reappears every…" Sakura felt hope, maybe she was back in a few days, but that hope fled immediately as she heard Link continue: "Every 600 years."

Her jaw dropped, "600 YEARS!?"

Link nodded, "It seems you have to stay here…forever."

* * *

**Second chapter: complete.**

**Wow, Link just gave Sakura the rest, lol! Already in this freaky world…and now _captured_. How will Sakura cope? And will she meet the three nobles? You'll find out in the next chapter! Please review!**

**Sayonara.**

**P.S: Can anyone guess how I made up the name 'Arukas'? Just think about it and tell me in a review **


	3. Chapter 3: Guardians of the History

**Few…It took me some thinking how to describe the characters, especially time to get good pictures of them, lol. But I've done it! Not for all though….**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3. Guardians of the History**_

"FOREVER!? You got to be KIDDING me!" Sakura grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Well, you could always try your best to keep fit for the next 600 years." Sasuke mocked.

"This is _not_ funny, Uchiha! It's your fault!"

Sasuke ran out of amusement and glared at here, "_My _fault!?"

"Yes! You wanted to _convince_ me and took me here into this…this…_damn_ _crazy_ world!"

Silence broke in.

"Abababa…." Kirby muttered.

"Do you really think we're _that_ terrible?" Naruto asked silently.

Sakura's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand, "No…no, I don't mean to-"

"We got it!" Sasuke called coldly, "We're a _game_, correct? Well then…go back to _reality_ if we're too much for your brain!"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Naruto turned his head to Link, "Say, do portals only appear in this world?"

"No, they appear in every world."

"How do you know…?"

"My kingdom analyses this."

"So…say if the same portal is in another world near where Sakura's is, and we go there…maybe we'd find the portal to her world then! Except if they appear and disappear at the same time…"

Sakura's face lit up, "Naruto, that's genius!"

"Huh?" He looked irritated.

"We just need to go to the next best world and find the gate to mine!"

"You mean _you_ have to go into the next best world." Sasuke corrected.

"Yes! And then I can go home!"

"Good idea, but…." Link thought for a while.

"What?"

" How will you know where the portal to your world is." Naruto asked.

"Well, if I enter, you could give me directions, and I'd go through the portal nearest to where mine was here, and then I should land there."

"It's easier said than done, Sakura-san." Link interrupted, "The magnetic waves and directions of the sky are totally different in every world. The portal to your world would be at a totally other end of the world you'd enter. Don't forget, every portal leads you somewhere else. You wont know _which_ one leads to a _part _of _your_ world, because the portal here led to a _part_ of your world, and it's the only one leading there. The magnetic waves will change the directions and the exit and enter places of any other ones. So finding one in another world, leading to the same place is very hard, practically impossible."

"But…"

"Too would it take too much time searching for it, and till then you'd be captured in the world you'd enter."

"True…" She whispered.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! You can always try living for 600 years!" Naruto didn't mean it jokingly but seriously.

"Yeah right, Naruto-san, as if I could. Also would my parents and friends all be dead and everything too modern."

"Our world isn't too bad, don't you think! I bet you'll like it here!"

She shrugged.

"Or you go find one _suiting_ you." Sasuke whispered annoyed. He marched off through the forest and towards Charizard.

"And, shall I lead you to Family Arkus?" Link asked, gazing after the angry raven head.

"Okay."

* * *

They went all the way back to where they were; the middle of the forest around the mansion. Sakura rode on Kirby's star, whilst Link and Naruto used Epona.

"Do you think Sasuke is real pissed?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"Nah, just a little." Link reassured him.

"I hope so…" He sighed.

The forest wasn't as big as Sakura expected. It was thinner than the one over the cliff, but for that longer.

Now Sakura spotted the villa. A huge, three floored building from the look, but must've had two more floors underneath. At least Sakura guessed so.

It's colour was a greenish blue; more of turquoise. It had two towers either side of it, and more modern, glassed windows. The entrance doors were wide with golden patterns of the kingdom, the material most likely being steel.

A path lead to the mansion, on which Epona rode.

"Kirby, I think we're there, can you let me down, please?"

"Aaaaha!" And with it's star, Kirby landed elegantly, but rapidly, on the neatly trimmed field of green near the mansion.

"Thanks!" She called as Kirby flew off.

Sakura now walked the rest of the way, soon seeing Sasuke leaning against the left side of the entrance.

Link jumped off Epona and so did Naruto.

"Finally there…" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura stared fascinated at the emblem, looking at her necklace.

It was a cherry blossom, the same way hers was on the necklace, surrounded by little dots and having a shield behind that. The shield, which had four squares inside, was surrounded by a plaited circle which had lines going from its end towards the middle, forming lots of 'flower' like shapes.

Again did Sakura gaze at her necklace; the cherry blossom being broken a little.

Sakura jumped, as suddenly feeling a warm hand brushing passed her neck.

Sasuke was holding the cherry blossom in his gloved, right hand.

"Looks similar…but there's something missing."

"It broke when I was very young. I don't know what it looked like in whole anymore."

"Hmpf."

Link opened the door leading into the mansion.

Just then Sakura noticed the red flags on top of the towers with the same emblem as on the door.

"The emblem…" Sasuke began, leading Sakura inside, "Was the emblem of the Kingdom Arukas."

"So then why does family….Well this family have the emblem on their mansion?"

"Family Arkus," Sasuke corrected, "And they're the guardians of the history."

"Ohh…" Sakura nodded in understanding.

The pink haired girl now entered fully.

The floors were tiled with white tiles having a little blue mixed in them. Red carpets decorated the middle and the stairs of every corridor or staircase.

Directly to the right was a circular Staircase leading upwards.

The corridor along lead to four corridors; two to the right and two to the left. At its end was a door frame; double the size of one single door.

Plants and artefacts such as portraits, statues or glass cases holding different things, decorated the corridor.

Sakura wandered on curiously, but was halted by Link's hand.

"Wait, we want you to meet the three nobles." He said.

Sakura heard the rush of footsteps along the staircase.

A young man, good a head taller than her, halted in front of her.

"Ah, Konnichi wa, Ike-sama." Link said respectfully, now bowing a little, "We have bought a guest."

Sakura stared at the muscled noble.

His hair was very short, having a deep bluish purple colour. It went wild in all directions around his head, and was held out of his face by a long green headband. Ike wore and blue gown with golden outlines. He wore brown Leather protections at his chest, held by a belt. Underneath that was another brown belt, holding the sheath of his wide sword. Being tied loosely under his belt was a black, thin strap of leather. Ike had a red cape, tied around his shoulders, with the emblem of the Arukas Kingdom on the back. By his waist was a golden line, and the gown was split at his hips, reaching down to his knees at the back, but stopping at the front. Ike wore white trousers. From the knees on he had brown leather protections, his shoes starting off red, and ending white.

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand, smiling and staring at her with indigo eyes.

Sakura noticed that he wore long gloves up to his elbow. They were black and fingerless, having white belts around them to be tied tight to the lower part of his arms.

"Nice…to meet you too." Ike eyed here in a specific and wondrous way.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm Haruno Sakura." She said, brightly smiling.

"O-niisan! You forgot…" The man stopped, "…Your sword…"

He gazed intently at Sakura, eyes wide.

"This is Haruno Sakura-san, Otouto." Ike introduced him, pointing at the emerald eyed girl as he took the amber sword in Marth's left hand.

"Hi… I'm Marth." He now grinned.

Marth looked neat. He had blue hair reaching an inch above his shoulders. His fringe was straight and stopped above his blue eyes. He had knight like clothing. His blue gown, which had the same golden outlines as that of his brother, had a thick, brown leather belt around his waist. He wore a blue cape, the inside being red, around his shoulders, just looking neater for it fitted to his chest part, having golden outlines and a red brooch on it.

The sleeves of his gown were rolled up, leaving a gap between the elbow long, black and fingerless gloves. Marth wore ebony trousers and long, dark blue boots.

Marth's sword was thin and pointed sharp, being held by his right hand.

"Say…were you off to practise sword fighting?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct." Ike answered, now turning his head back to Sakura, "Would you like to join us?" He asked as if talking to a queen.

"Erm…I…never fought with a sword…"

"Not to fight but to watch!" Came a younger voice from behind.

Sakura spun around, looking into the face of an about 12 year old.

"This is Roy-san, Haruno-san." Marth introduced, "The youngest of us."

He was defiantly the youngest of them all. She guessed the others to be round about 20 or so.

His hair was half neat, half wild. It had a dark, red colour, was very short but spiky. Especially the fringe. A blue head bandana held his fringe up, reminding her a little of Ike. Roy's eyes were indigo too.

He too wore a blue gown with golden outlines. The gown had short sleeves, underneath having a black T-shirt. It had a golden outlined oval at the chest underneath a double curved, golden marking, and was held by a brown, leather belt having the sheath of his wide sword. Roy's cape was the same as Marth's; blue with red inside.

He too had white trousers and dark boots.

His hands had fingerless, short blue gloves. They weren't as long as those of his brothers, for they were loose and rolled up to his wrist.

"Will you come with us!?" He exclaimed happily.

"Sure-" Sakura didn't finish, for she averted her gaze at something pulling at her skirt.

It was a monkey, followed by a bigger one behind.

"Diddi Kong and Donkey Kong." Roy told her.

Diddi Kong, the smaller monkey, had brown fur and a big, paler nose with no fur. He wore a red cap on his head, his eyes being right together; white with plainly a black dot. He wore a red T-shirt with yellow stars on them. The rest of his body was like that of a monkey. From Diddi's chest up to legs was a paler colour, not being coated with fur.

Donkey Kong was a bigger version of Diddi, if not too big. But defiantly more muscled and he didn't wear a cap nor T-shirt, or had a tail, but a red tie with DK on it.

"They're our pets and really funny. Their nicknames are Diddi and DK." Roy finished off after some time of hesitation.

Diddi jumped onto Sakura's shoulder.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" It called in a high pitched voice.

"He's…sweet." Sakura laughed as Diddi tickled her.

Ike used that time to turn his head to Marth, whispering: "She looks like Nee-chan…don't you think?"

Marth nodded, "And she acts like her…"

"So…is she maybe…"

"I don't know…lets wait and see. Hopefully she'll stay here for some time."

Diddi and DK led Sakura by her hands, pulling her into a bent position just like when following a kid.

Ike, Marth and Roy followed, now heading towards the other side of the forest where there was a huge patch without trees.

"This is where we train all sorts of activities such Archery, sword fighting and riding horses when attacking."

"For what?" Sakura asked the second oldest brother.

"Just so we're prepared for a war."

"You see, many of our friends such as Kirby and Yano will help us." Roy told her.

Sakura smiled sadly, "But why have a war?"

"We have no choice, we're not allied with everyone."

* * *

Sasuke, who was crouched against a tree, now jumped up.

He was the only one who went with the three nobles. Link and Yoshi headed to the other side of the forest, Naruto going deeper into this direction to meet the others.

Sasuke looked around suspiciously. His neckerchief was over his nose again.

He jolted, then stopped next to Sakura, who was sitting on a bench, and held her ears tightly closed.

"Hey…what're you doi-"

"Shhh."

Marth and his brothers shut their ears too.

"Shut your ears." Sasuke whispered to her and closed his own ones.

But Sakura was too curious and let a little gap between hands and ears, to hear what wasn't meant to be heard.

It was a sweet and high pitched voice, singing a song. The song had barely any words, but more repeated a name over and over again in different tones.

It was Jigglypuff's song. Sakura just shut her ears in time, but didn't manage to escape its cast of drifting off to sleep.

And with that she fell side wards on the bench.

The pink ball came out of its hiding place.

Jigglypuff was a pale, pink ball, having a curled fringe and two cat like ears. Its eyes were big and baby blue. Jigglypuff had very short arms, more like blobs similar to Kirby's, and too had the same feet just in pink.

It held a microphone in its right hand.

"Jigglypuff!" It roared.

Sasuke let go of his ears, noticing the three nobles near sleep. He turned to Sakura and sweat dropped. She was fast asleep.

The pink ball stared at him angrily.

"Get lost, Jigglypuff. Go back to your den."

It huffed, then flew away.

Sasuke lightly slapped the brothers for them not to fall asleep. Immediately they jumped, shook their heads and clasped their swords.

"Its gone." Sasuke said, then picked up the slumbering Sakura.

"Lets go home…" Marth sighed, and they went back to the mansion.

* * *

She turned, then turned again, feeling eyes on her. Slowly Sakura opened her green pools to stare at…blue ones.

"Finally! You're awake!" Came a chirpy voice.

Sakura yawned, touched her head and sat up.

She was lying on a soft, white covered bed in a small room with portraits on the wall.

"W-Where…am I?"

"In a guest room. I thought it would be best to let you be here before…."

"Before what?"

"Nothing!"

Sakura gazed at the maid. She wore a black blouse and skirt with a white overall. Her eyes were baby blue, her hair blond and long, being tied to a pony tail.

"Do you feel well?" She asked.

"Yeah…May I ask who you are?"

"I'm a maid. My name's Yamanaka Ino."

"I'm-"

"Haruno Sakura-san! I've been told by the sweet Forest-knight."

"You mean Sasuke-san?"

"Yup!"

"Where is he?"

"Gone in the forest. You maybe wont see him today anymore. Anyway, Ike-sama asked me to ask you where you come from."

"From another world. The portal has gone though."

"Oh…Well, he wanted to know if you could stay in their villa for some time. They'd be glad to have you as a guest!"

"Sure…I have no where else to go…" She looked at the covers sorrowfully.

Ino sat down next to her, "Don't worry, Sakura-san, we'll look after you."

Sakura smiled, "We?"

"Yes, me, Tenten-san and Hinata-san."

Ino looked over at the door. Sakura saw two girls standing there; one, dressed like Ino, with long, blackish hair and a long fringe cut above her eyes. She had lavender eyes.

The other girl was dressed in a long sleeved, white shirt and baggy black trousers. Her top was bound together by a black piece of material. She had chocolate eyes and hair, tied up into two buns.

They grinned at her.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Said the lavender eyed one, "And this next to me is Tenten."

Tenten waved a hand.

"Erm…is there a problem with entering? Or am I…conspicuous?"

"No, no!" The two girls stepped from the doorway towards her bed, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"N-Nothing!"

Sakura sighed, "I get it…I'm a stranger so you can't tell me…"

"Don't worry, Sakura-san, you'll find out when we get the signal to show you." Tenten blurted out, getting a slap on the head by Ino.

"Erm, just forget what she said!" Hinata whispered.

Sakura sweat dropped, but just shook her head and sighed.

"Anyway, Sakura-san, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm not hungry-" And her stomach growled…, "Okay…maybe a little."

"Oh, then come with us!" Tenten pulled her by her arm and tore her down stairs, along the corridor and through the empty door frame at its end.

She then turned left through stainless, metal doors.

* * *

Quite a big guy, not in height but size, stood and advised different cooks to do special work.

He wore a white gown and cooking hat. His hair was long and spiky. The young man had two pale pink snail circles on his cheeks and his eyes were shut.

"The sauce needs more herbs! Don't over cook the meat! Dinner needs to be ready in five hours!" He seemed to be the Chef.

Sakura sighed, _Five hours and already such a fuss._

"You see, they're the best cooks in this world and always prepare the food before served in a few hours. Too do the three nobles have some guests today, for an alliance." Ino explained.

"I guess I'll have to join them, right?"

The three girls nodded, "They'd adore it if you'd join them."

Sakura frowned, _why does this feel so…similar…?_

"Chouji-san!" Tenten called.

Said cook turned to her; it was the chef giving the commands here.

"Hai?" He walked over to them, eyes widening upon seeing Sakura.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"Y-Yes…what can I do for you?"

"Say Sakura, what kind of food do you like?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine with sushi."

"Please make some sushi for her then!" Hinata commanded friendly.

"Understood!" And Chouji went back to the cooks and helped making the meal himself.

"Where would you like to eat, Sakura-san?"

_What service_, Sakura thought, then answered: "Outside, if possible."

"Sure!"

* * *

Tenten took her outside, seating her at the dining table in the beautiful garden of multicoloured flowers in all sizes and forms.

"This is wonderful.." She exclaimed.

Tenten nodded.

Suddenly something landed in the fields of green, bending down, then standing up again.

"Konnichi wa, Pit-san!" Tenten called.

The said person stood up.

Pit was a beautiful angel, reminding her of the saying of Icarus. The young boy had spiky and short chocolate hair. Around his head was the same 'crown' as Caesar wore, in gold.

He had a thick scarf of thin, white material slung loosely around his neck, its end hanging over his right shoulder. It held part of the long white gown, which's front and back ended at the middle of his thighs and had golden and bronze outlines. A brown belt with amber outlines held it tight too. Pit wore dark blue shorts, the right leg having a golden ring around it. His shoes were like brown boots ending in sandals. Around his right wrist he had a bronze, wide armband with golden markings and held onto a double sided, sword like weapon of gold and blue patterns. His left hand had the same, long bronze armband, but it ended in leather tied around his middle finger, having a red brooch on top. Two golden rings were above the armband.

But what made him so angelic where the white wings on his back.

His ebony eyes were friendly.

"What beauty met the eye, Hime-sama returned?" His young voice spoke.

"No…" Tenten answered sadly.

Sakura didn't get what Pit said.

Pit walked towards her, bowing down, "Is the lady staying for some time of share?"

"Sure…I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno-san!" The boy's face lit up without any reason.

"Pit is the guardian angel of this kingdom."

Sakura nodded in fascination.

"I have an urgent message for the young Prince." And Pit disappeared inside the building.

"Prince?"

"Yes! That's…what he calls the nobles! You see, Pit talks with great respect! He's like a dictator and a poet." She giggled at the last part.

"I see."

Soon Ino stepped outside, bringing Sakura a silver tablet with a dish of Sushi and chopsticks.

"Thanks! It looks awesome." Sakura told Ino.

"And it will defiantly taste awesome! Chouji is the greatest cook of Kingdom Arukas."

"I see this family is very clingy to the Arukas history."

"Sure, they guard their history with everything they have!" Hinata chirped happily.

* * *

As Sakura finished her meal, the three maids, well, Tenten being a guard _and_ maid, showed Sakura the villa.

They lead her to the lowest rooms such as the wine and goods cellars, then went up to the different meeting rooms, training rooms and other rooms in the mansion.

They then lead her to her guest room, telling Sakura to wait at said place.

Sakura sat on the bed, staring at the pictures of kings and princes.

"Ah, we have a guest?" A rough voice echoed in her ears.

The emerald eyed girl stared at an elder man of about 50.

His hair was short and reached up to two inches above his shoulders. It was of a dark blue colour, starting to fade to grey. Too did he have a full beard, greying as well. He wore a white blouse with a black tie, black blazer and trousers.

His eyes were small and of a blue colour. He looked strong.

"Say, Ma'am, are you a guest of the nobles?"

Sakura nodded, "Haruno Sakura is my name, and they want me to stay here for some time."

"I understand, you're very beautiful and they'd enjoy your kind presence."

"One moment! You don't maybe think…one of them would want to ma-"

"Oh no, I don't think so…" The butler shook his head.

She smiled at him kindly.

"My name is Kauro." He said after some silence.

"Sakura-chan, we got it!" Came Ino's voice from behind.

Kauro stepped away from the doorway, awaiting the presence of the blond haired girl.

Ino ran inside, "Here, I got it!" She held a piece of clothing in her hands.

"What…is it?"

"A dress!" She held it so it was better seen.

It was pale pink, long and folded at the end. The dress was tight around the waist, it's sleeves being short and starting at the side of the arms.

On the back of the dress was the emblem of the kingdom.

"Wow…it looks really nice!" Sakura gazed at it.

"It's maybe a little simple, but still beautiful!" Ino giggled, then lay it down on the bed.

"A girl…similar to you was meant to wear it. You'd look just like her in it."

"You mean Aruka-hime-sama?"

"Y-You've been told?"

She nodded, "By Sasuke-san."

"Well then! Put it on!"

Sakura looked towards the door, seeing Kauro was gone. Ino stood up and closed the door, as Sakura took off her school uniform and changed into the dress.

* * *

It suited her perfectly.

Ino combed Sakura's hair.

"I told you you'd look good."

"It _is_ a nice dress though."

"But wouldn't suit just anyone. Wait." Ino stood up, leaving the room and returning after two minutes.

"Wear them, you'll sit outside and it gets chilly at night." Ino handed Sakura some arm warmers in white, which she took. They went from her elbow up to the middle joint of her fingers.

"Thanks, Ino-chan."

"You're welcome, and now go, Ike-sama is waiting." She pushed Sakura out of the room, then bought her down the staircase and outside to the guests.

* * *

Mario, King of the Mushroom palace, his brother Luigi, Wario and some other little people, having mushroom heads, sat next to the three nobles.

Sakura saw Kauro near Ike-sama.

Ino lead her to her seat in between Roy and Marth.

Mario, a small man with short brown hair, a moustache and wide eyes, stared at her unbelievingly.

"Fantastic!" He yelled in his strong, Italian accent, "Se Princess is back!" **(A/N: I'm not making fun of Italiens here, but this is what Mario sounds like to me .)**

Sakura gazed puzzled at him. The man wore a suit for once, not a jeans tracksuit and red T-shirt like in the games. Mario still had his wide cap with the 'M' on top of it, as well as his white gloves.

"Sorry, Mario-san, but this isn't Hime-sama." Marth corrected him.

"Ohhh…" Luigi sighed.

Luigi was a little taller than Mario, too having short brown hair and a moustache, but a green cap with an 'L' on it.

Sakura listened to the talking the nobles and Mario had, eating the meal served and looking polite all the way.

Wario didn't seem to do that. The bright man with the circular nose, just like that of Mario and Luigi, glared at her with his wide, evil grin.

He had a yellow cap with 'W' on it, his moustache being zigzagged and his face mean.

Sakura avoided his gaze, looking left and seeing something move in the dark.

She tried to recognise the figure, but only made out small movements. The clouds were over the moon, and even the outside lights didn't help seeing the person.

With some difficulty, and waiting for the clouds to move again, she saw Sasuke standing there.

She smiled brightly, hoping he'd see it.

Sasuke pretending not to, but underneath his neckerchief he smirked.

* * *

The meeting was over and Sakura gladly returned upstairs. Ino gave her a nightgown, being white, to sleep in. Sakura thanked her, and expected her to leave as she stayed and said: "We have to wait for the Nobles, they said they wanted to talk to you."

So Sakura waited.

A few minutes flew passed but Marth, nor Ike or Roy ever appeared. In stead, Kauro came.

"Haruno-sama, the nobles would like you to sleep and stay in a different room."

She frowned, but stood up and followed Kauro up the stairs to one of the towers.

He opened the door, letting Sakura inside.

Her emerald pools widened afar. It wasn't that the room was extremely huge, nor that the three nobles stood there.

Nor was it because the room was ugly, no, it was big and comfortable. A double bed with curtains stood in to the left of the room, opposite being an oak table and a wardrobe of white colour with golden marking to the right of that.

The room was sweet, yes, it wasn't _that_ what made her gaze dumbfounded.

It was the millions of pictures of a girl looking _exactly_ the same as Sakura, just younger.

* * *

Outside the window, deep in the forest, an astronaut like man advised his Pikmin to do different jobs. Spring was returning, and with it maybe even a lost person.

* * *

**Okay, a little long the chapter O.O Oh well, I hope you like it. My O-neechan says it's interesting xD. Thanks!**

**Anyway, Sakura is stuck in this world and is wanted to stay at the nobles' house! And, will she like it? Who's the man at the end of the story? What other secrets does Family Arkus hold about Princess Aruka? Find out soon! **

**Please Review!**

**Sayonara. **


	4. Chapter 4: Black Past

**By the way, I'm sorry for not being on for so long…again . Damn, it took too long before we got internet back! **

**And also, I will continue with Nameless Existence ASAP! I just need some…inspiration…which I got…for **_**this**_** story. xD**

**Anyway, enjoy x3**

* * *

_**Chapter 4. Black Past**_

"Is that…" Sakura stepped back.

"Yes…that's Princess Aruka. These are portraits from when she was 3, 5, 8, 10 and 12 years old. The artists loved her face and all about her. She was an adored model."

Sakura smiled warmly, "And this room…"

"We decorated it just the same way it used to be in the palace. Only her clothing and other belongings did we lock away."

"How did she die…?" Sakura asked more silently, to not seem impolite.

"She…" Marth hesitated, "She tried to stop a war. It had cost her life."

"And all her family passed away too?"

"Yes. They didn't find the power to continue, for their only female family member, making Kingdom Arukas seem adorable, disappeared. She was very loved, you see, and suddenly having her disappear…"

"Do…they have their own graveyard…?"

"No…funnily enough were the bodies never found." Ike answered this time.

"Oh…"

"Many left…" Roy exclaimed sorrowfully, "Many of those wonderful creatures…our friends, you see!" He tried to fill his tone with more happiness, "They were all around the palace, or they came to visit us…the Princess….then she went, and with her, they started to go one by one……."

"Did….they die too?"

"No, they just moved away, far away. Within this kingdom but not findable."

"So they hide?"

"Aha." He nodded.

Sakura stopped, looking at the portraits again, "Who did the Kingdom lead war against?"

"The Kingdom Hyrule."

She gazed at him unbelievingly, "But, Link is from that Kingdom!"

"They didn't damage us, they maybe attacked, but she didn't die because of them."

"How then?"

"We…don't know, only suspect." Marth now continued.

"And what do you suspect."

Marth hesitated, so Ike continued, "We think it was an accident, but presume she landed in Sasuke's chidori. Chidori is a strong, electric attack. He was about to attack Ganondorf, and she jumped in between…"

"Did you talk with him about that?"

"He said all he heard was her voice, then, she was gone for he blacked out. He's been very down ever since she's gone."

Sakura glanced at a specific picture. Princess Aruka stood in front of a tree; a cherry blossom tree. As far as Sakura knows, she saw Cherry blossoms at the back garden of the house.

…_She disappeared five years ago,…_Sakura then thought about something else, _Maybe she liked this place to visit her friends…or…to visit…_

"Say…." Sakura turned her head to the nobles, "Did the Princess love someone?"

* * *

A strong gust of wind filled the air. Sasuke spun around, glanced into they sky, then continued.

"You look concerned, Uchiha." Came a male voice from behind a tree.

"Maybe I _am_ concerned."

The boy smirked.

* * *

She followed the fellow all the way through the forest. He wasn't too fast, and she could hold up his pace.

King Dedede suddenly appeared next to Sakura at the entrance of the palace this morning. She woke up, now sleeping in the room decorated after Princess Aruka's, and went downstairs.

The fellow had smiled at her happily, laughing in his deep, penguin like voice, afterwards running off.

He was at least two metres tall, and very chubby. King Dedede represented a penguin, with his short beak and blue face. His eyes were large and dark. He had a type of red snow hat with a golden 'crown' around it, and a white ball on top. King Dedede wore a kimono like clothing: being bound together by a blue and white striped belt, the kimono itself being of an yellowish colour, its end having red spikes drawn on.

Like most kings he wore a thick robe, the colour being red with white, fluffy outlines. On the back was an amber circle; its side being split at parts. Inside that circle was a blue hand forming a peace sign.

The King had large feet and golden gloved hands, of which his right held a big, wooden hammer with a yellow star on either side, the background being red.

She knew he wanted to show her something, so followed.

The forest trees parted now, less appearing as Sakura halted in front of a wooden house.

The small house had two floors and wasn't too small at all.

King Dedede hopped at the entrance of the building, the earth shaking under his weight.

"Do you…want me to go inside?"

He nodded.

Sakura slowly approached the oak door, gripping the knob.

"But…don't people live in here…it's unfriendly just to enter without permission."

"Huahuahua." The penguin laughed again, then raised his left index finger and pointed at the door.

Sakura sighed, but entered.

* * *

She landed inside what looked like a dining room. A table with two benches was placed over a red carpet. To the right of the Table was a chimney.

A door was behind the dining table, leading to a bedroom: a bed, desk and wardrobe.

The pink haired girl stepped back, seeing the kitchen was behind the door frame to the right of the chimney.

The staircase was directly to the left of the entrance door.

The flames of the chimney were still burning.

Sakura now clambered up the stairs, seeing that there was a patch in the middle of this floor that had a railing, and from which you could look downstairs, and from the dining room upstairs.

Four doors were seen on either side of the railing. Some were opened, others shut.

Sakura didn't dare open the others, for she never knew if someone was inside.

The opened ones were all different coloured bedrooms with the same objects as in the bedroom downstairs. Only two were toilets; one on each side.

"Wow…it's quite cosy in here." Sakura chirped happily.

"Yeah it is… but not a place to be visited by strangers."

Sakura swung around.

There stood a man with grey hair, raising to the sky. His left eye was red, having a scar over it, the other eye was black and normal. He wore a neckerchief and green jumper plus black trousers. His hands were in his pockets.

He frowned, closing his eyes tighter.

Sakura noticed he had a bandana around his head.

"You…"

"I'm…sorry for interrupting. You see, King Dedede, a penguin, told me to enter and I did. By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura didn't see the smirk underneath his neckerchief.

"You wear…the clothing of Hime-sama." Was all he answered.

"Yes…Ike-sama wanted me to."

Ino and Hinata had washed Sakura's school uniform and gave her, under the command of Ike-sama, clothing of the princess. This may of sounded rood, but she was like a replica of the princess.

Too were the clothing Sakura wore never used by the Princess, for Aruka would have been too small to wear them. They were clothing her mother had bought or made for her, when she was young, to wear when she was older. That was at least what Ino had told her.

"It suits you." The man said, placing the bandana so his eye with the scar was covered.

Sakura wore a long sleeved, cotton jumper of the colour pink and with cherry blossoms marked on it in red. Her skirt was folded and black. She had navy blue, warm tights, so she didn't freeze.

"Thanks!" She grinned sweetly.

"Oh and, I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Do you live here alone?"

"Surely not in such a big house for a man like me! No, I have apprentices, who are like my family, which live here with me together."

"Let me guess…Forest-knights?"

"Good guess. How'd you know?" Kakashi scowled.

"I met one."

Kakashi smirked, "Now let _me_ guess…you met Naruto, right?"

Sakura frowned, "No, why would you think about him."

"He likes to show off because he's a Forest-knight. Anyway, who then."

"Sasuke-san."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but stayed mute.

From downstairs came the noise of a door creaking open. King Dedede's deep voice echoed in the background, Naruto's shouts taking the lead.

Kakashi sighed, then wandered down, Sakura tailing behind.

"You didn't win!" Shouted a funny sounding, male voice.

"Yes I did! I'm a Forest-knight, you're a ninja!"

"So! I'm better than you!"

"Give up, Lee."

"How about you both giving up this argument, we have a guest." Kakashi interrupted, pointing at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto roared and dashed towards her.

Sakura glanced at the other guy, Lee.

He had black hair the shape of an upside down bowl. His eyebrows were double as thick at normal ones, his eyes black. Lee wore a green fighting suit with orange armbands and leg warmers.

He bowed, "Konnichi wa, Hime-sama." He acted like a gentleman.

Sakura giggled, "Hello, Lee-san."

"She knows my name!"

"Duh! Naruto called it out!" Kakashi answered back.

"True…"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

She shrugged, "King Dedede bought me here."

"Wow, he's back from the ice mountains!? Yey!"

"Isn't he outside anymore?"

"He must've left." Lee exclaimed as Sakura noticed someone else entering.

He had long brown hair, reaching the middle of his back. Two shorter streaks were at the side of his head.

He had the same lavender eyes as Hinata, and wore the Forest-knight 'Uniform'.

"I saw him fly off, where though I don't know." Came his soft voice.

"This is Hyuuga Neji." Naruto told her, "Hinata-chan's cousin."

"Thought you were related."

"Lets sit down boys." Kakashi announced.

Sakura frowned at him.

"And girls…"

They seated themselves at the table on the benches, talking about Sakura mainly. The boys asked her where she came from and what she liked or disliked.

* * *

After about an hour, someone called from outside: "Kakashi-sensei! We're back!"

A boy with brown hair, tied up, making his head look like a pineapple, entered.

He too wore the Forest-knight uniform.

His black eyes wandered to Kakashi, "Shino is back too."

He then noticed Sakura and raised an eyebrow.

"As you see, Shikamaru, we have a guest. This is Haruno Sakura-san." Kakashi interrupted.

* * *

"Shino, either you come with me or I'll leave you behind."

"Coming, coming!" Said the black haired boy.

Shino's hair was spiky at the top. He was a Forest-knight too and wore round sunglasses.

"Now or never!" Sasuke roared as he was a good few paces away from his partner.

Shino left the bug alone and marched after Sasuke.

They went all the way back to their hut, entering as Shino called: "Sorry, we're late."

Sasuke halted at the doorway, spotting Sakura immediately.

Her face lit up upon seeing the raven head, but he didn't grant her a smile.

Shino walked towards Kakashi, then noticed the pink in the corner of his eyes, looking at Sakura.

"Oh…we have a guest…how-"

"This is Haruno Sakura-san, Shino." Interrupted Kakashi him before Shino made any mistakes.

The emerald eyed girl averted her gaze to him, smiling warmly.

Shino sat down next to the others. Sasuke stayed unmoved.

"I've heard you met Haruno-san, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't answer, but stayed put.

"Don't…you want to sit down."

"I'm going for a walk." And with that, Sasuke turned around and walked off.

"What's eating him?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe the fact that Sakura-san is wearing Hime-sama's clothes." Shikamaru stated.

"But Hime-sama never wore them!" Naruto protested.

"Yes, but they were still hers."

_I guessed right…_Sakura thought, _He does l-_

"Say, Sakura-chan, did you see the palace before?" Lee asked curiously.

"No, never."

They continued talking, Sakura often gazing outside.

* * *

The boys went either to their bedrooms or wandered outside to train a little.

In the meantime, Kakashi walked with Sakura around the Forest.

"Sasuke has always been my best student. He was fast, accurate and as silent as the wind could be. He had good fighting strategies, was always prepared…"

"He told me he had no parents." Sakura blurted out, "What happened?"

Kakashi sighed deeply, "When he was three, his parents mysteriously died. No one knows why. They weren't ill, nor had any problems with anyone. They just…disappeared."

"And then…?"

"Princess Aruka found him- alone and forgotten in this forest. I took him in, teaching him the ways of a Forest-knight. I found many too. Naruto, Shikamaru…all the others. They were either abandoned or lonely. But none so lonely as Sasuke had been."

"Were his parents mean or something?"

"No! Never, but he was lonely for five years. From three up to eight did he have a hard life. He worked for people, but they treated him badly. Never did he find anyone caring for him. He was so young and already met the horrors of life. He heard lies of people his parents used to know. They never 'saw' him, he was just a shadow of this world.

He felt very forgotten.

Then, one day, the princess found him, and she took him to me."

Sakura gazed at him in wonder, "Did she…really like him?"

"Sure she did! She visited him every day. She knew how lonely he was, and tried her best to comfort him.", Kakashi paused for a moment, " As soon as Sasuke was officially a Forest-knight, he was chosen to protect the princess with his life. He _vowed_ it…"

Her eyes widened, "Whoa….and she's…It must've really killed him inside." She whispered.

"It killed him then, and it still kills him today. He broke his vow, and saw how the first person to _see_ him faded away. She took his loneliness, his ways of living in this cold world, and she bought him honour."

Another gust of wind filled the air. It's blow was icy and strong.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered so silently.

* * *

**Uy…poor Sasuke -.O**

**Well, well, now Sakura has met all the Forest-knights, plus, their Sensei!**

**But what will she do next? Will she go find Sasuke? And who else will she meet? You'll find out soon.**

**Please, please Review! I really need some reviews, it motivates me... :(**

**Sayonara. **


	5. Chapter 5: Kingdom Arukas:New Friendship

**Mama Mia O.O The night I wrote this chapter we had a horrible storm, and most horrible: a German Shepard tried to come into our house, and attempted to jump over a stony wall. Well…that morning there was all blood covering the wall -.O, poor dog, must've felt really scared and now has bloody paws.**

**I feel real bad O.O Anyway, here's the next chapter xD. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5. Kingdom Arukas; a Friendship is born**_

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Quickly!" Came Roy's voice in Sakura's sleep.

"W-Wha-?" Sakura muttered still drowsy.

Roy sat, in his Pyjamas, on her bed, something tight in his hands.

"You got to help me!"

Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes furiously, "What's wrong?"

He held the Mr. Game & Watch console towards her.

"Complete this level for me please!"

Sakura frowned at it. A Mr. Game & Watch console, or any games of him, were rare to find these days, and aren't in sale anymore either.

The console was a thin rectangle, buttons to the right, the moving cross to the left.

"I've never completed this level alone." Roy explained, "My O-…I mean…Princess Aruka always did it for me when she was here!"

Sakura took the pale yellow console.

"Hmmm, they're quite old from where I come." She told him, "Let's see…"

She started the game and continued what Roy couldn't finish. Whom she played, was obvious: Mr. Game & Watch. A normal, 2D stickman like character; round head, smaller, round nose, a thin body, arms and legs having blobs as hands and feet.

She pressed the buttons and moved the character around, doing what the game showed her to.

"Done!" She said after a few minutes.

"Yey!" Roy took the console back.

"You're just like Aruka-hime-sama! She was really fast too!" Roy hugged her tightly, then ran out of the bedroom.

Sakura yawned. Her emerald pools gazed at the windows covered by white curtains.

Roy peeked through the door, "Erm….sorry…"

Sakura smiled at him, "For what? For waking me up?"

He nodded, a little ashamed.

"Doesn't matter."

Roy's face lit up, as he jumped into the room again to hug her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can't you just stay forever!?"

"Errr…" Sakura hesitated.

Laughter emerged from the hallway outside.

Roy frowned at the door, "I bet you'd agree with me, _O-niisan_!"

Marth stepped inside now, "Sure I do…but Sakura-chan would most likely miss her home."

"I can't return…" She whispered.

"_Can't_?"

"As said, I've come here through a portal, which is now gone."

"True….Link told me…" Marth smirked, "Well then you _could_ stay forever…or at least as long as you want."

The pink haired girl shrugged.

"Yes please, Sakura-_neechan_!" Roy called.

Kauro smiled from behind the wall.

* * *

"Yoshi!"

"You stay here!" Sasuke shouted, "Kakashi-sensei will need your support."

"Nawwww…" He muttered.

"You have no choice." And the raven head stroked his little comrade, "I'll be back soon, just need some time for myself."

* * *

A few weeks passed by, Sakura staying at Family Arkus' house.

She watched their training, or looked after Roy. Too did she attend any meetings of the three, and was entertained by the maids, who grew to be her friends.

Sakura was sitting in her room, giggling and chatting with Hinata, as a knock sounded from the door.

"Sakura-neechan! Marth had a good idea." Roy called, sitting down on the bed, "He said we could take you around the kingdom a little!"

"That would be nice." She answered back.

"Hinata-chan, please prepare her, we will take the horses!" The red head jumped to his feet and ran outside.

"Well then, I bet you'd like to take a shower." Hinata suggested, "To refresh yourself."

The pink head nodded, "Okay."

The lavender eyes maid left the room, wandering towards Ino and Tenten to get the necessary clothing and any other utensils.

Sakura marched to the bathroom. She walked along the upstairs corridor and bent left to where it was.

As she made her way, she caught Kauro in an opened room, staring at a portrait.

The room had treasure boxes, portraits and wardrobes; some of glass, inside.

She remembered that this room used to be severely locked.

Her curiosity took her into the room, knocking before.

"Kauro-san?"

The elder man immediately took his gaze of the huge portrait and directed it to Sakura.

"Yes, Ma'am? Can I do something for you?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, and please call me Sakura. I was just wandering what you're doing in here."

Kauro placed an innocent look on his face, "Oh, just gazing at the pictures."

Sakura entered fully, now looking at what he stared at.

The portrait was of a beautiful women with long, pink hair, a parted fringe above her eyes and a sweet smile.

She wore a blue, long sleeved dress, having accessories in white on it. Her emerald eyes were glimmering.

"Wow…who's she?" Sakura whispered.

"This was Queen Asura, Aruka-hime-sama's mother."

"She looks really fascinating!"

"And she was fascinating too. A wonderful women, having the same loving personality as he daughter inherited."

"What happened to her?"

His smile turned upside down, "She died a few days after giving birth. This room has all her belongings and portraits of in it."

"Was Princess Aruka her only child?"

"No, no. She had siblings."

"Sakura-chan! You've got to hurry! You're going in a minute!" Hinata called from the doorway.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, "Oops! Sorry, Hinata-chan!" She ran off towards the bathroom.

Hinata gazed at Kauro, who nodded at her, which she took as a sign to leave. No whater what, she always showed her respect to him...

* * *

They rode up the rocky, but not too steep side of the ice cap mountains.

Sakura was thickly clothed in a warm coat and dark trousers, just like the nobles.

"From the Ice caps, we'll have a perfect view over the kingdom." Ike explained, "Don't worry, it's calm over there, no blizzard or so."

Sakura sighed in relief.

* * *

Soon the temperature started to decrease. The ground became paler and harder, turning into icy white grounds.

Snow started to pile up the higher they rode.

"Are the horses used to such heights?" Sakura asked, gazing at the brown animals.

"Sure they are! We've been up here with them a lot, you see. They got used to it."

The pink haired girl gazed to her right. She saw two figures hopping up the snow covered mountain to a small hut.

"The Ice climbers." Marth told her, "Twins, one's a boy the other a girl."

They were quite small, both having a very thick winter jacket on with hood. Dark eyes and some brown hair was seen inside the hoods.

One, seeming to be the girl, wore a pink coat, whilst the other had a light blue one. Both held small, heavy hammers made out of wood.

"Youp, youp, youp!" They called with every jump they took.

"And they _live_ up here?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Wow…Doesn't it get…too _cold_ for them?"

"They like these climates."

"I can't imagine a life up here…"

"'Cause you're used to different climates." Roy blurted out, "Like the climate around our house!"

Sakura laughed, then rapidly turned her head to the left.

Something ran across the mountains, fast and nearly invisible.

"Is something, Sakura-chan?" Marth asked, frowning.

"No, nothing."

* * *

They soon reached the highest peek, halting and jumping off the horses.

The three nobles pulled Sakura towards an edge of the mountain, showing her the valley and regions beneath.

"See, there, to the south of the river lies the edge of the forest. Apparently, somewhere in there is a way _through_ the mountain. In other words, a tunnel." Marth pointed at the bottom of the south of the mountain.

"Have you ever seen it or went through?"

"Kakashi-san has, I've never."

"I have." Ike said proudly, "It's very dark in there. Many monsters slumber there!" He whispered more harshly.

Sakura shivered, "Nice to know…"

"Oh yeah, and here to the east you can see the palace."

Sakura averted her head in said direction, "Wow…it has five towers."

"And is of the same colour and material as our house."

"It must be extremely dusty…I mean, if nobody lives in there since five years."

"Oh, don't worry, we have a few employees who check the palace at times, making sure it's clean and neat."

"For what reason?"

Marth shrugged, "Just to keep it in a good state…even…if no one will live in there anymore."

"Why don't you live in there…I mean, you and your brothers are the only ones still living in this kingdom. And you look after it."

"Well, it's our job as the only ones left. But we prefer the little villa…the palace wakes too many sad memories."

Sakura glanced at him.

"Sakura-neechan! Come here!" Roy waved his hand towards her.

The emerald eyed girl looked over her shoulder, then walked towards him, "What is it, Roy-san?"

"Look!" He pointed at a high cliff; not the plateau where Meta-knight lives, but a different one, "That's the Mountain of Ever-known."

"But it's a cliff."

"Yes, but we call it Mountain of Ever-known."

"Why, is it special?"

"The mountain lights up every fifth full moon for eight, its rainbow lights reflecting the pictures of the living in here."

Sakura gazed confused at Ike.

"Let my try explain better. Every fifth full moon, the sky fills with light streaks in the rainbow colours. Then, as if sending fire works, the lights form the different creatures and people living here. For example, they'd reflect a rainbow picture of Kirby…or…King Dedede."

"Wow…"

Ike nodded, "A legend in this kingdom says, that every person and creature here can become part of the stars when dying. But for that to happen, god, or at least the rulers over the galaxy, have to acknowledge you as the person you are. They have to find and see your destiny, and notice your speciality. Sure is everyone special, but only the most outstanding can suddenly be formed in the stars, and when they die, become a part of them. To know if you'll become a part of them, a ritual every fifth Full moon is held, in which the stars show the creatures who are formed in the sky."

"I bet Aruka-hime-sama is part of the stars."

"Surely she is. Yes, she appears in the stars ever so often."

"When is the next fifth full moon?"

"In three weeks time." Marth announced, "We'll bring you to the mountain then."

Sakura grinned brightly, "It must be really spectacular."

"It is."

"Hime-sama!?" A deep voice emerged from behind Sakura.

"Lucario-san!" Called the three nobles.

Sakura now faced the creature.

He reminded her of a dog. His head was canine like; a round head and pointed snout. His ears were pointed to the top. Too did Lucario have laps of black fur at his head, reminding Sakura of four, down hanging ears. Similar to a racoon did Lucario have black stripes leading from the back of his head, through his eyes and ended at the tip of his snout's nose. The rest was blue. Lucario's eyes were red.

From neck up to his hips did Lucario own whitish yellow fur; a white spike emerging from the middle of his chest. Between hips and the white fur was a strap of thick, black, leathery skin. His broad shoulders had black rings feeling like leather on them, leading to thinner, blue arms, of which the end was thickly blanketed in fur. Too did he have black paws, serving as his 'hands' and 'feet', for he stood on two legs. On the back of each 'hand' paws was another white spike.

Lucario's thighs were wide and blue, then continuing to be thinner and black legs. Not to forget, did Lucario have a long, slightly furred, blue tail being bent a little.

"I-I'm not Aruka-hime-sama…sorry." Sakura told him sadly.

Lucario's ears bent down slightly.

"But…"

"She just looks like her, Lucario-san." Marth interrupted, "We didn't know you went to the ice cap mountains!"

Still staring at Sakura, he answered: "Y-Yes…I went here…"

"Lucario used to serve the kingdom, especially did he serve Princess Aruka." Ike explained to Sakura, "He can see the 'Aura' in all living things. The Aura is the soul."

Dumbfounded, she stared back at Lucario.

"You were on the way down the mountain," She suddenly began, "Where were you heading."

Lucario felt as if talking to the princess, "I was…meeting up with someone."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

Her eyes widened, "Where is he?"

"I…can't tell you, I'm sorry, Hime-sama."

"I told you, I'm _not_ the Princess."

Lucario gazed at her with half lowered eyes, smiling sadly.

"Say…Lucario-san, can you lead me to him, please?"

"W-Wait! Sakura-chan, why do you want to see him anyways?" Marth asked, surprised by her sudden action.

"I need to talk to him! Please, Lucario-san!"

Lucario's ears now fully fell, _She's __**just**__ like Hime-sama…_

"Okay…I will."

"Good, thanks!" Sakura ran to her horse, jumping on it and riding off.

Lucario raced in front of it along the slope down the mountain.

"Sakura-neechan! Wait!" Roy followed her, now hopping onto his horse.

Marth and Ike tailed behind.

* * *

Lucario lead them down the mountain and into the eastern forest. Soon they landed on a dirty path, surrounded thickly by trees. At one point, to the right of the path, appeared some reed and brush. It towered very high and seemed impassable, but underneath the brush was a small tunnel, big enough for a young or small person to crawl through.

Lucario stopped there, pointing at the tunnel, "This is a way to where he is."

"You said _a_ way. It doesn't seem to be the way Sasuke chose." Marth complained.

"No, if I'd show you the way he went, then he'd trouble me. Anyway, this is another way, and too the way I always take."

"So you meet him secretly?"

Lucario blushed, but nodded, "Yes…To…stay informed."

"About what?"

"The wealth…of the Kingdom."

"So you still care?"

"Of course I do!"

"That's good to know, Lucario-san." Marth smiled warmly at him.

Sakura pulled of her jacket, underneath wearing a red jumper.

"Can you hold this for me please?" She asked Ike.

"You _aren't_ by chance thinking of _crawling_ through _there_?!"

"Of course I am!" Sakura bent down, slowly squishing through the brush.

"W-Wait! Sakura-chan, you'll get dirty…and…" Marth thought for a while, "W-We don't know if it's safe!"

"We wont know if we don't try!" Sakura shouted back.

"I'm coming with you!" Roy called, now following Sakura through the tunnel.

"Otouto!"

But it was too late. Roy was gone.

Lucario, being a talented jumper, jolted over the reed and brush, landing on the other side and pacing towards the exit of the tunnel.

* * *

The way through the brush lacked in space. Green herbs mingled with the thick bamboo sticks and the old leaves, gathering on the dirty ground.

Only small rays of light entered, making the tunnel seem luminous.

Sakura soon reached the exit. She clambered to her feet, brushing away the dirt on her trousers.

"Finally through?" Came Lucario's voice.

"I'm here too!" Roy shouted, now crawling out of the tunnel.

"Roy-san!?" Sakura glared at him, "Why did you follow?"

He gazed to the ground in shame, "Sorry…but I thought you'd like some company. So you'd be safe!"

She smiled sweetly, "Thanks." And she gave him a kiss on the forehead, "That's sweet of you."

"Well then, if you'd like to take a glance at your surrounding, do that now." Lucario said monotonous, walking off.

Sakura had eared the waterfall all along, but only now reckoned its presence. It was about two metres tall, ending in a huge pond, not too big to be called a lake.

Stones raged out of its middle, glimmering in the orangey red of the dawn's sun.

Cherry blossom trees gathered in between the other, oak like trees.

The pink petals swarmed around the surrounding, landing on the pond's surface and swimming elegantly.

The pink haired girl recognised some Koi fish inside the clear, 5 metre deep water.

"Whoa…this place is…"

"This is not where Sasuke-sama is." Lucario interrupted.

"Where is he then?"

"Follow me."

She stumbled after him, as Lucario jumped over the rocks gathering to the right of the gorge.

Roy jumped up there with ease, but Sakura hesitated.

The rocks may of formed a 'way', but a way where you could easily fall, especially if you belonged to the slightly clumsy type. And Sakura could be quite clumsy, if not always.

Roy went down a few rocks again, holding his hand towards her, "Don't worry, Sakura-neechan, just try it. I'll catch you if you fall."

She swallowed, cautiously clambering the stones. She nearly slipped, but found hold at another rock.

As she reached the top, Roy pulled her up and they continued through the trees.

Lucario lead them to a space where there were no trees to the right.

Instead, rocks fell down into a dangerous slope, being covered by one or the other plant.

Lucario jolted down them rapidly, Roy being brave and following.

Again Sakura swallowed. The way up the gorge was one thing, but this was another! The slope was steeper and higher. Too, did she have to go _down_, and not up.

Lucario looked back, "Why are you hesitating?"

"I'll slip!" She called.

"You wont!"

"I'm not as good in jumping as you are, Lucario-san!"

Lucario snorted, jumping back up and grabbing Sakura. He picked her up, she now holding his neck.

"May I?"

Lucario hopped in seconds to the end of the slope, revealing the colourful fields of green, blue, red, white, yellow and other colours. The river went through this valley too, stopping at a massive lake, then continuing over the high rocks and trees surrounding the valley.

The valley mainly had cherry blossom trees, different flowers and herbs, and the river and lake.

It was peaceful and quiet, only with a few birds surrounding the place.

Sakura thought it was charming and romantic.

"_This_ is where Sasuke-sama normally rests."

"But why did he never tell us?" Roy asked sceptically.

"For he wanted a peaceful and relaxing place, and not having you train here or so."

"We'd never ruin this nice area!"

"_He_ had his doubts."

"Oh well, lets just look around, shall we?" Sakura grinned at him.

The valley was hardly seen, for the mountains were highly towering above it, the trees so thick, and a way towards it seemed not to exist.

* * *

Sasuke sat on top of a high Cherry tree, its branch being above the lake.

His neckerchief was down, his black pools gazed intently at the pink petals above the lake.

"So where is he?"

He jumped, tried to keep quiet and pulled his legs close to himself; to hide in the petals.

Sakura now stepped beneath the tree, "I can't see him anywhere!"

Lucario had spotted Sasuke quite some time now, seeing his wonder.

"I have no idea, Sakura-sama."

The leaves above them rattled.

_Damn, Sasuke, don't be clumsy __**now**__! _Lucario thought. Surely did he have nothing against Sakura, but knew Sasuke wanted to be alone, and he didn't want to have too much trouble for already obeying Sakura and showing her this place.

The emerald eyed girl sighed deeply, "I _need _to talk to him."

"About what?"

"I…need to apologise."

"For what?"

"I don't know…for what ever made him mad."

"Why would Sasuke-kun be angry with you, Sakura-neechan?"

"I'm not too sure, but I know he is angry because of me, and I don't want him to feel bad."

"You seem to like him a lot!"

She blushed, "W-Well! I just don't want anyone being angry for my sake!"

Lucario gazed up the cherry tree and into Sasuke's eyes.

With his red pools he asked pleadingly for a command.

Sasuke sighed, being annoyed. He hopped from the tree and landed right behind Sakura.

"Apologise for what?" He asked coldly.

Sakura jumped, spinning around, "S-Sasuke-kun!"

_-kun?! Since when did Sakura say Sasuke-__**kun**__ after my name?!_

"Y-Yes." He shook his head.

"I….you were mad at me, right?"

"I don't know, was I?"

"Stop pretending!" She huffed.

"You said I was angry, I can't remember feeling so."

"I think this is the sign for us to go." Roy whispered into Lucario's ear.

The canine Pokemon nodded, then went together with Roy.

"Why did you just leave?"

"I can do what I want!"

"I _know_ it was because of me, so tell me _why_?"

"I just needed some time for myself."

"Was it because I wore the clothing meant for Aruka-hime-sama?"

"N-No!" He turned to face her, for he tried to look away before, "You don't _belong_ here." He whispered.

"Guess what! I know _that_! But I can't change it! I'm captured!" She roared.

"Oh yeah, true, you're_ captured_ in this _abnormal_ world!" He snarled with angry sarcasm.

"I didn't _say_ that!"

"But thought it!"

"How would you know!?"

"Because you act so highly!"

"Sorry for being _different_! I'm not from this world! I may be wrong, but Aruka-hime-sama would've acted similar, after all she was a _princess_."

He noticed her tone of voice changing. She sounded….as if she was crying.

Her left hand was over her face, being held at the elbow, by her right hand.

Sasuke couldn't help it but snickered. It grew into laughter soon.

"What's so funny…?" Sakura asked silently.

"You act _just_ like her." He answered, smiling and chuckling.

"Like who…?" She was still crying.

Sasuke pushed her arm by side and wiped away her tears with his finger, "Like Princess Aruka."

"Well then you should understand me……"

"Yeah, I should. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

She blushed, for he called her Sakura-_chan_.

He turned around, "The princess loved this place."

"Did she come here with you?" Sakura followed him as he walked along the lake.

He nodded.

The sun was nearly completely gone, everything went dark.

"I'll take you home." Sasuke said, taking her through some cherry trees.

Sakura stumbled and staggered, "Wait!"

"What?"

"I'll fall…I can't see."

"Then jump onto my back, I'll carry you."

"You mean like piggy back?"

"Yes, now come, it's getting late."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What about Roy-san and Lucario-san?"

"They already went."

"Oh…" Sakura jumped onto his back, as he paced through the trees and towards the mansion.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sakura interrupted the silence by asking: "Say…Sasuke-kun, are you going to go after you brought me home?"

"What do you mean, _go_?"

"I mean, go somewhere where we can't find you so you can think. You never told me why you're angry, by the way."

"Don't worry, I'll stay, and…I was just thoughtful. I needed some place to concentrate."

"About what?"

"Everything…"

"Because of me, correct?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm annoying and a stranger…" She muttered.

"No you're not! It's just….five years since the princess' gone and then you appear, just the same as her. I mean, you even have the same _age_ she'd have right now."

"You know what else…?" Sakura's voice sounded more serious now.

"No, what?"

"I can't remember anything before I became 12…"

"_Can't_?"

"Nope. I've asked my parents. They just said I was too young to remember, and that what I did was what other normal kids my age would do. Even when I was fourteen, I couldn't remember something from when I was eleven! I know there's something back in my mind that still knows my past, but I can't reach it."

"Hmmm…that's strange."

"Yeah…it's like I've never had a real childhood."

* * *

Sasuke reached the villa, escorting Sakura to her room and leaving her with the maids. He himself went to Marth.

He knocked at his door, bowing as he opened, "Marth-sama? I need to talk to you and your brothers."

* * *

**Hmmm, what does Sasuke want to talk about? Maaaybe about Sakura?**

**And why can't Sakura remember anything before being 12?**

**Suspicious, Suspicious. **

**Anyway, it's getting late and my tongue hurts. I burnt it whilst eating Lasagne -.- **

**Please review, and thanks for the reviews you already wrote :D!**

**Sayonara! _"wave"_**


End file.
